Muun
Muun Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). Muunilinst, the Muun homeworld, has been the financial center of the galaxy for millennia. When the Republic realized a need for a standard currency, the Muuns were a natural choice to spearhead it's distribution and handling. Muunilinst is well defended and easily reached by Republic warships. The Muuns, for the most part, take their responsibility in stride. When the Old Republic gave way to the Emperor's New Order, the Muuns were among the few non-Human Species left untouched. The Imperials conceded that no Species was better equipped to oversee the galactic economy, and they were unwilling to risk a financial reprisal. Imperial administrators were tasked with monitoring the Muuns to ensure that Imperial credits would not find their way into Rebel Alliance coffers, but the New Order had little to fear from the Muuns, whose unwavering integrity prohibited such devious conduct. Muun Characteristics Personality: Muuns are generally greedy both in business and personal life. They rarely overextend themselves, preferring calculated risks over rash actions. They are extraordinarily adept at mathematics, able to calculate statistics, odds, and intricate formulas quickly and with little effort. Physical Description: The average Muun stands about 1.9 meters tall and has an elongated, almost featureless head and rail-thin body. Age Groups: Muuns age at the following stages: Homeworld: Muunilinst is a temperate Outer Rim planet. A series of orbital defense platforms protect the planet from attack. Muunilinst guards an undisclosed cache of precious metals (Contained within secretly located vaults) used to back the Republic, Imperial, and New Republic credit. Languages: Muuns speak a language of the same name. It consists of two sounds- "Em" and "Um"- combined at varying pitches, frequencies, and orders to create a language similar to Binary. Written Muun is a mathematical language and simple shorthand for spoken Muun. Example Names: Ta'hat Gar, San Hill, Marhu Koss, Emont O'ock, Vedo Sillib. Adventurers: Muuns rarely roam the galaxy in search of trouble. When encountered away from Muunilinst, they are often on business of one kind or another and usually eager to return home. Young, adventurous Muuns (By Muun standards, at least) generally regret their decision to leave home immediately after their first failure. They quickly become homesick and put all their energy into finding a way back o Muunilinst. Muun Species Traits Muuns share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Muuns receive a +4 bonus to their Intelligence, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Strength. Muuns are cautious and methodical, but rarely match others in raw strength. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Muuns have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Muuns have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Silver Tongued: '''Muuns are experts in the art of business, and can often talk a creature into doing or believing whatever they want. A Muun may choose to reroll any Persuasion check, keeping the better of the two results. * '''Iron Will: '''Muuns have above-average willpower, gaining a +2 Species bonus to their Will Defense. * '''Automatic Languages: All Muuns can speak, read, and write both Basic and Muun. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Muuns